El inicio del país de los olvidados
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiribakuWeek2k18 / Día 1 ] Esa noche Kirishima conoció el lado amable de Satanás y la maldad de Dios. {M POR INTENTO DE LIME}


**El inicio del país de los olvidados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En respuesta al primer reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18** , claramente, es un AU, y nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Kohei.

 **Prompt:** Tímido / cafetería / lágrimas.

* * *

La noche caía en su punto más álgido.

La música era suave y todos parecían estar pasando un buen momento en el pequeño establecimiento. Incluso detrás del ajetreo inicial por los cambios de horario de los empleados, las risas no podían faltar.

—¡YaoMomo, necesitamos otros tres frappé y dile a Todoroki que termine de hacer esas crepas! —el grito de Uraraka los sacó de sus cavilaciones tras la ventanilla donde despachaban los pedidos a los meseros. Yaoyorozu reía entretenida dentro de la cocina con las mejillas encendidas por los desvaríos que se le ocurrían a esas horas. Salió dando trompicones cuando Shoto le guiñó el ojo y contestó escueto al pedido de Uraraka que le urgía los platillos de la gente a esas horas. Afuera era una noche calientita y sin mucho tránsito a esas horas, quizá porque era justamente mitad de la semana. Incluso dentro del establecimiento tampoco había mucha gente, sin embargo, el ambiente daba cierta tibieza al lugar: Emma Shapplin cantando en un concierto en Atenas junto a la imagen de la mujer en la pantalla de la pared del fondo.

Yaoyorozu pasó por la mini puerta hasta la barra donde tendría qué preparar las bebidas, mientras intentaba esquivar los malabares que Kirishima y Tetsutetsu hacían. Las escamas rojizas de Kirishima resplandecían bajo los fluorescentes igual que las plateadas de Tetsutetsu. —¡Chicos, no vayan a tirar los vasos de nuevo! —Yaoyorozu los regañó levemente, aunque la verdad es que las cuatro personas sentadas en la barra estaban completamente entretenidas con lo que hacían ellos dos.

 _Boar Hat_ es una cafetería ambulante, pues esta se instala de reino en reino, trasladada sobre el lomo de un dragón. Todos sus atendientes eran dragones quienes podían volver a su forma humana con algunas alteraciones, como los prominentes cuernos, los colmillos y lengua bífida o las escamas alrededor del cuerpo, obstruyendo el tránsito de la piel. Los reinos se deleitaban de vez en cuando siempre que les visitaban, el ambiente era agradable y bien entrada la noche, el pequeño establecimiento se volvía un minibar donde uno podía descargar sus más bajas pasiones de la misma manera.

—¡Izuku, vas a caerte! —una risotada continuó a las palabras cuando en efecto, Midoriya casi se cae mientras llevaba las charolas con las bebidas a las mesas correspondientes. Las criaturas y personas comunes que estaban en ese lugar, justo en ese momento, fueron de repente, conocedores de algo que les dejó mudos por momentos.

La puerta del frente, se abrió estridente de una patada.

Esta venía acompañada de los cristales que tilintaban por el golpe, y el adorno de bienvenida que se agitó casi, casi temeroso por la intromisión.

Pocas fueron las miradas que se giraron por más de dos segundos, luego de comprobar quién era el que se avecinaba en el establecimiento. Fueron curiosos, sí, pues era extraño que alguien así se asomara por esos lugares, sobretodo en el reino, por lo que, hubo un par de indiscretos que miraron más de la cuenta, hasta el momento en que el desconocido se sentó en la barra, completamente alejado de la multitud para no ser molestado.

El silencio se fue disipando conforme pasaban los segundos, mientras todos volvían a sus sentimientos habituales en donde él era una mancha borrosa más como las que entraban y salían del edificio. Fue hasta que, recibiendo un codazo, Kirishima palpó la situación de cerca y, no sin cierto nerviosismo y timidez, se acercó al hombre sentado en el el banquillo.

—Si cuentas algo de lo que voy a decirte, te mato.

Kirishima paró en seco frente a él luego de escucharle, el tono de voz era rasposo, gutural y casi homicida. Los cabellos rubios destellaron bajo el fluorescente y, cuando se descubrió completo, quitándose la chaqueta que portaba junto con el cubrebocas, Kirishima pudo observarlo bien. El hombre se llamaba Bakugo Katsuki, tenía una cicatriz que le partía el labio del lado izquierdo hasta la mejilla y bajaba, derrapando hasta el cuello; con la piel rósea del encarnado contrastando con el blanco inmaculado de la piel sin imperfecciones o más cicatrices.

Tenía los ojos de infierno, y él era uno de los hombres más buscados en el reino por las fechorías cometidas. Algunos de los rumores más descabellados iban desde que sus ojos eran de color rojo por la cantidad de personas que había asesinado, o que a estas alturas las agencias de seguridad del reino lo buscaban vivo o muerto; ya valía lo mismo. Es por eso que Kirishima pasó la saliva lento por su garganta, con el pulso agitado luego de recordar cada una de las cosas que había escuchado luego de que volvieran del reino donde Bakugo pertenecía. Era aún peor darse cuenta de que él los había seguido hasta el próximo reino donde estaban ahora.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Iban a llamar a la policía?

Pero ¿quién era más rápido, Bakugo o la justicia?

—… Me la pasé bien ese día, hacía mucho no me divertía tanto. —algo hizo corto dentro de Kirishima, pues todo lo que pudo haber esperado, todo lo que su mente maquinó en esos segundos que se desconectó del mundo; de cada idea descabellada que salió de sus neuronas, ninguna encajaba con lo que había dicho el rubio. Este se levantó, acomodándose la ropa como si no acabara de decir lo que dijo y es que _joder_ , que Kirishima no había pedido nacer lento. Sus escamas vibraron con deleite, su piel vibró de la misma manera con felicidad casi palpable por cada una de sus células, estaba casi seguro de que las escamas que le cubrían las orejas y parte de las mejillas se había calentado y enrojecido la piel casi al mismo tono de sus escamas. Cuando quiso hablar, el hombre de nuevo, ataviado así como entró, le interrumpió—: Voy a esperarte afuera.

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, quizá de asombro, quizá analizando cada una de las palabras que habían salido de esa boca injuriada por el destino. Fue, quizá demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres horas para que su turno terminara.

* * *

—Joder, hombre, ¿estás seguro? —Tetsutetsu lo miró algo preocupado, mientras ambos terminaban de limpiar cada uno de los vasos tras sus cabezas con los paños y acomodarlos de nuevo en las hileras correspondientes. Kirishima había asentido, un tanto nervioso en realidad, pues la verdad es que sus escamas a la par que vibraban de emoción y se inflamaban en ese rojo tornasol característico, también se contraían un poco por el terror.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era la hora.

Y Kirishima llevaba más de veinte minutos postergándolo -pues los vasos no podían quedarse así, de todos modos-, y no es que huyera del momento, simplemente era que no recordaba con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado con ellos esa vez.

 _—Bien, entremos._

 _—¿No era una inspección? —la voz de YaoMomo de repente se volvió casi temblorosa. Todoroki se le quedó mirando, por segundos, preguntándose si tal vez Yaoyorozu tendría problemas con un lugar tan barato._

 _—Pero, sino entramos, entonces no estaremos seguros._

 _—Si entramos… será demasiado tarde… me dejaré llevar por el ambiente y—_

 _Kirishima rompió en carcajadas al escucharlos, pero miró el periódico colocado en un poste de electricidad, como si estuviera riéndose de un chiste impreso en el papel. Incluso unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos a medida que las palabras seguían fluyendo en la conversación que parecía tener dos versiones, y una no concordaba con la otra._

 _—¿Ambiente? —Todoroki la miró de nuevo, enarcando una ceja, como preguntándose si había algo en la posada que hiciera el ambiente diferente para ella, tal vez había algo en los alrededores de lo que él no se había percatado—. Vamos, entremos. Lo pensaremos bien una vez que estemos dentro._

 _Ante la provocación, Kirishima se detuvo el estómago, adelantándose a entrar en el lugar. La posada era sencilla, con una decoración simplona y muebles de madera al entrar, el señor que estaba tras el mostrador tenía un mosquitero y el periódico le cubría la mitad de la cara pues se había quedado dormido presumiblemente leyendo alguna noticia._

 _—¡Que sólo puedes ser tú, YaoMomo! —al parecer la conversación continuaba fuera, cuando Kirishima lo vio. Bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, como si alguien le persiguiera con un maletín en la mano. Los cabellos rubios se mecían salvajes, golpes de calor del sol de verano y los ojos, oh, los ojos. Kirishima intentó romper las cadenas que esos ojos le pusieron, pero las cadenas lo rompieron a él._

 _—Hazme un favor, pelos de mierda. —el rubio se acercó de voz explosiva y temperamento aún peor. Tomó la mochila de Kirishima y vació el contenido del maletín hablar ni medir palabras con él antes de lanzar el maletín sobre las escaleras de nueva cuenta. Kirishima estaba casi mareado de que todo ocurriera en segundos cuando ya tenía de nuevo su mochila y había un calor crepitándole por el cuerpo pues ambos terminaron más juntos de lo que deberían y él pudo analizarlo más a detalle._

 _La piel blanca que destellaba en tonos dorados por el atardecer que ya los estaba alcanzado y el pecho, agitado, fuerte y sudoroso que subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón. Su lengua, bífida y hambrienta revoloteó dentro de su boca, casi exigiéndole probar una porción de esa piel peligrosa y tal vez mortal._

 _Pero ese no era el momento, y Kirishima sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre la chaqueta ajena, sobre la cintura y atraerle un poco más hacia él, cuando dos hombres bajaron las escaleras rápidamente con el maletín plateado en las manos. Quiso concentrarse en sus propias cosas, como en despertar al atendiente para pedir las habitaciones de sus compañeros y la suya, pero en vez de eso, estaba demasiado concentrado en la curiosa cicatriz que le recorría los labios, mejilla y el cuello como una marca de guerra, en lo poco o tal vez mucho que esta chorreaba sangre, pues era reciente y a él esa sangre le estaba cayendo en la ropa._

 _—Pued…_

 _Pero todo terminó allí, con el hombre separándose de ese calor y golpe divino de ardor que sacudió cada una de sus escamas. La fiebre se extendió desde la punta de sus cabellos encendidos hasta sus pies. Él tomó la mochila, la abrió de nueva cuenta y sacó lo que había metido en ella antes de devolverse sus pertenencias como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Lo miró por unos segundos, le dio una sonrisa ladeada y entonces se fue, escondiendo sus cabellos de sol en el gorro de su chaqueta._

Cuentan que el diablo una vez se enamoró.

Cuando Kirishima salió por la puerta trasera, la calle estaba a oscuras y en silencio perpetuo. Caminó entre el callejón ligeramente húmedo por las lluvias de la temporada y qué suerte que esa noche no fuera una de ellas. Cuando se encontró a sí mismo mirando a todos lados dónde debía estar el rubio.

Tras ir a la acera del frente por el callejón conocido que lo llevaba a la posada, se preguntó si no sería más bien que el rubio lo esperaría donde se estaba hospedando. Pero, la situación lo tomó por sorpresa.

 _—Luces como un forastero ¿sí sabes que no eres bien recibido aquí, verdad?_

Y cuentan que de repente no supo qué hacer con ese hueco cálido en el pecho.

Eran cinco hombres los que se acercaron al rubio recargado en el muro de piedra. Uno de ellos le jaló del brazo y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un _crack_ violento que lo sacudió todo en la calle, seguido de un grito que parecía el grito del mundo. Kirishima sólo los vio, de uno en uno ir cayendo como piezas de dominó, fue tan aterrador que incluso en la penumbra de la noche sin alumbrado público, la sangre fuera visible, y el olor también le llegara de repente.

 **Detente.**

Sus piernas chocaron una con la otra, creando un par de pasos torpes que los condujeron detrás de la puerta corrediza, Bakugo terminó siendo sometido contra la pared con un golpe seco que más que desalentarlos, los hizo ir cada vez más rápido. La lengua de Kirishima se enredaba, veloz, en la del rubio que encendía dentro de él uno de los más impuros deseos que había conocido en mucho tiempo, uno que quizá, quién sabe si conocía su existencia antes de conocerlo a él.

 **Detente.**

 **Detente.** Pues habían chorros de sangre cayendo de la banqueta hasta el asfalto de la calle y si un automóvil— y si las llantas de uno—

 **Detente.**

 _—Ahh~ —el jadeo vino acompañado de la sacudida del cuerpo debajo de él, pues sus piernas, como carreteras que te llevan al infierno se abrieron dóciles (mientras no había nada dócil en el portador) y la piel de crema y miel se agitó en regocijo cuando la lengua bífida envolvió la carne dura y caliente que clamaba ser atendida. Bakugo removió la cabeza sin poder controlarse, revolviendo sus cabellos en la almohada debajo de él, manejando con sus manos ásperas los cabellos gentiles del dragón que lo sometía con los brazos para que no intentara moverse de su posición._

Esa noche Kirishima probó el lado amable de Satanás y la maldad de Dios.

 _El semen, caliente, se batió dentro de su boca con espesura intoxicante y su sabor le empapó cada papila gustativa hasta encontrarse a sí mismo, limpiando con su lengua, enroscándola en la carne temblorosa para que no se le escapara ni una gota._

 **Detente.**

 **Detente.**

 **Detente.**

 **ALTO.**

 **Sigue.**

El impacto de un cráneo contra el asfalto lo despertó del trance y se acercó, rápido, corriendo y trastabillando tras la imperfección de la calzada hasta alcanzarle. _¡Bakugo! ¡Bakugo!_ Gritó, pero así en el cielo como en la tierra, Dios justa y arbitrariamente nos mata desde el momento en que nacemos. Los ojos rojizos le enfocaron entre la penumbra y el rubio, recuerda, que es muy difícil entre tiempos; pedirle quizá si es muy tarde que salve su corazón, al menos.

 **Detente.**

 **No pares.**

 **Sigue.**

 **SIGUE.**

 _Pues su boca se encontró con una de fuego que salpicó con lujuria picante todo su cuerpo, una que luchaba todas sus batallas mientras sus pieles sudorosas de ceniza se tocaban y sus dedos temblorosos escarbaban dentro de lugares recónditos que no debían ser tocado pues la guerra apenas comenzaba. Las venas de magma de Bakugo eran las calles de una ciudad que pedía a gritos a Kirishima quemarla, que la incinerara de pies a cabeza con besos de muerte y amor a Dios, para que Bakugo respirara hasta que no pudiera respirar más y Kirishima tomara todo de él, pues es así como te educan._

Y fue el amor lo que destruyó al hijo de Dios.

* * *

 **No sé qué es esto lol espero que les guste y que me perdonen por el TodoMomo pero es que los otepeo bien hardcore.  
** **Besitos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
